


Taste in Men

by Tuii



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Recreational Drug Use, Smut, mentions of weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 07:44:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18177827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuii/pseuds/Tuii
Summary: What happens when you have two close friends spend a night together, getting drunk and ending up talking about how they haven’t had sex in a way too long time? Let’s see.





	Taste in Men

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laika_the_husband (Laika_the_wife)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laika_the_wife/gifts).



> This is my birthday present to my dear husband and partner in crime, Laika_the_husband! I adore you and am so happy to be able to call you my husband, best friend and lover. <3

What happens when you have two close friends spend a night together, getting drunk and ending up talking about how they haven’t had sex in a way too long time? Let’s see. 

All the boys have been spending their friday night at Isak’s apartment, just enjoying their time with some beers and weed. It is their ritual to do this every now and then, just so they don’t lose touch with each other, although being at Uni means that their time together is limited. They talk about girls, boys, Uni stuff, Fifa, politics, who has the best weed and who is most desperate to have sex. Since Jonas is back together with Eva, it’s usually not him. Mahdi has been very secret about his relationship status but he has been giving them hints that he might be seeing someone. Which would be a first, Mahdi is not the kind they thought would be tied in a relationship. 

When Magnus says that Isak is the one who really needs to have sex, he throws an empty beer can at him. Because what the fuck, he is not the most desperate one of the squad, no way. But when he starts to actually think about when did he hook up with someone the last time, he doesn’t remember. Which is pathetic. But it turns out, that Magnus himself is also on the same boat with him. That gives him some relief. But the thing is that all this talking about sex is making him horny. It doesn’t help that he keeps thinking about that beautiful boy that works in the Kaffebranneriet near Uni, who flirts with him openly. 

Isak decides to stay home when Mahdi and Jonas leave for a party nearby. When he comes back to the living room, he is surprised to see that Magnus didn’t leave with the others. 

“What are you still doing here?” Isak asks as he sits back on the couch.   
“I’m too tired and horny to move.” Magnus says laughing. Isak rolls his eyes.   
“You know that makes absolutely no sense?”   
“What? I can’t be tired and horny at the same time? Why not?” 

Both of them laugh. This is one of the reasons Isak likes Magnus so much, he is easy to be around. Yes, he can be annoying, because he has absolutely no filter, but that is just one feature of the boy, one of many things that make him Mags. 

“Is there any weed left?” Mags asks. Isak nods and digs a joint out of the jar that is on the coffee table. They share the joint, smoking in silence, passing it between them. For a long time there are no other noises than the sounds coming from their mouths as they breath in the weed and blow it out again. But the silence is what they need now. It feels right, and it feels calming. Isak is lost in his own thoughts and gets a bit startled when Magnus asks him something. He needs to ask Mags to say it again, since he has no idea what the other boy just said. 

“I said are you still horny?”  
“What makes you think I was horny, it was you who said anything about that?”  
“Please, I know the look you get in your eyes when you think about that tall boy from Kaffebranneriet. No reason to try to deny it, we all know you have the hots for him.”

Isak feels his cheeks blush. He hasn’t realised that the others knew about his crush. But he should have known, there are very little things that get past them. Usually it doesn’t bother him at all, but now it does a bit, and he doesn’t know why. He shifts into a different position on the sofa, part of him thinking that it would make the thought leave his mind. But it doesn’t, he finds himself thinking about that boy. Even. Isak knows his name from the name tag he wears. The bare idea of that boy being available for him makes him hard. Which doesn’t go unnoticed by Mags, who for some reason leans in and kisses Isak on the lips. And let’s his hand wander to his bulge. 

The kiss is a surprise for both of them. But both of them are right away deep in it. Isak has never considered Mags as someone he would want to sleep with, mainly because Mags is one of his best and oldest friends, and he doesn’t mix those two. Usually. But now he is deep in a kiss with the other boy, licking his lips with his tongue, pushing his tongue into Mags’s mouth and opening his so that Mags can push his into Isak’s mouth. Before long, the kiss becomes frantic and needy and hot. The only thing Isak can think about is those lips. Those lips on his own. Maybe on his neck, on his chest. He leans closer, let’s his hand wander to Magnus’s back to pull him closer, to get more than just the kiss. 

All of the sudden there are hands everywhere. Under Isak’s shirt, on his thigh, on Magnus’s thighs and his back, slightly lifting his shirt so Isak can also touch skin. He needs skin. They stop the kiss for a moment, with a question in their eyes. The answer is also there. Yes, yes, yes. Isak takes Mags from his hand and guides him towards the bedroom. This needs a bed, not a sofa. Whatever this is. They almost run to the bedroom, holding hands. When they reach it, Isak is pushed against the wall. He feels Mags’s hard dick against his thigh, and he can’t resist the urge to grind against it. The motion makes Magnus moan, it makes Isak moan. It makes them want. So, so, so much. 

Then the hands are at it again. This time the hands are frantically pulling off shirts and pulling down pants. Just like that there is a lot of naked skin to be touched. A lot of naked skin to admire. A lot of naked skin to kiss. This time it’s Magnus’s turn to hold Isak’s hand and guide him to the bed, push him down on it so that he falls on his back on the bed. For a brief moment Magnus just stands there, watching the naked boy in front of him. Isak notices that and makes a little show for Mags, stretching his body so that everything is longer and leaner. Opening his legs so that Mags can see that this is something Isak really wants. Isak even lets his hand wander to his hard dick and makes sure that Magnus notices how much he is wanting this. How hard he is, how much he is leaking precum already. 

There is a spark in Magnus’s eyes. He climbs in the bed, straddling Isak and sitting on his thighs, his hands roaming on the other boy’s chest. 

“I have never done this before” Magnus says in a low and shy voice. Like asking for permission, reassurance, anything. 

“Well, good for you then that I have. And I’m willing to teach you.” Isak answers and let’s his hands wander on the legs that sit on him. “I don’t mind if this is your first time. Actually I would be honoured to be your first.” Isak continues with a smile. Magnus just nods, it’s almost like he just lost the ability to talk. With that Isak takes the lead and flips them over so that he is instead straddling Magnus, letting his fingers wander on the other boy’s skin, making small patterns. 

Just like that they don’t need words anymore, all the things needed to be said were already said, and now there is only the lust and need and want to be addressed. Isak kisses Magnus again, the kiss starts slow but heats up fast, and Isak feels Magnus’s hips looking for friction for that beautiful, hard dick. He grinds his hips against the other boy and god it feels so good. It has been too long since he had anyone under him like this. Way, way too long. 

Magnus moans and begs for more, which makes Isak more desperate. He loves those noises the other boy is making, knowing that he is the reason for them. It makes him harder, more frantic and more needy. He lets his lips wander from Magnus’s lips to his neck, to his shoulders, to his collarbones, to his chest. He licks, he kisses, he bites, he sucks little marks on that pristine skin of Magnus. He wants to leave a mark, something to be remembered by. 

“Issyyyy..please..” Mags moans under him.  
“Tell me what you want”  
“I..ahhh..fuck..so good..fuck me!” Magnus manages to say, and the words make Isak grin. That might have been exactly what he hoped the other boy would say.  
“Shhh, I’ll take care of you, just relax and enjoy.” Isak replies. 

Isak reaches to the nightstand and fishes out a bottle of lube and condoms. This is going to be done with care, with love, although the lust is almost too much. Again he leans in to kiss the other boy and let’s his hips grind for that beautiful friction they both want. The kiss heats up in seconds and travels again down from the lips. This time it travels all the way to the hard dick that is leaning against Magnus’s stomach. Without any warning Isak licks it and it makes Magnus make noises that go straight to Isak’s own dick, making it pulse and beg for touching. But it’s not his time yet, this is about the other boy, it’s about giving him a first that he’ll remember forever. 

Isak takes that beautiful dick into his mouth, sucks and licks it making sure that Magnus is enjoying the ride. From the way he is lifting his hips to meet Isak’s mouth he can be sure that is the case. But he doesn’t want to make him come, not just yet. He wants to fuck the boy, and he knows the other boy wants that. So he reaches for the lube and tells Magnus what he’ll do next. He can sense that Magnus is a bit nervous, but Isak’s lips give his inner thighs little kisses to relax him. He pushes a pillow under Mags’s hips, and after covering a finger with a generous amount of lube, he let’s the finger travel to the rim and slowly, very slowly he pushes it in. Oh god, the boy is so, so tight that it makes Isak’s mouth water. He can’t wait to get his dick in there. 

Magnus is still nervous, but when Isak keeps working his magic with his fingers, he relaxes. And moans and curses, because of want and lust. When Isak finds his prostate, he yells. And Isak gives him no mercy, he keeps hitting the spot over and over and over again. The noises Magnus is making go straight to Isak’s dick, and he is getting frantic. He needs to get inside the other boy. He needs to fuck him. So he puts the condom on, lubes himself up and lifts one of Magnus’s legs to his shoulder and slowly, oh so slowly pushes himself into the boy. He does it almost too slowly, it makes them both whine because they just want to get on with it already, but at the same time, the slow pace is so amazing and good. 

Isak reaches the bottom and stays there for a few seconds, just looking at the boy under him, who is just going crazy, falling into pieces, needing more and whining and moaning to Isak that he needs to move. But it’s not time yet. He wants the other one to lose it before starting to thrust into him. So that is what he does. Magnus pushes himself up from the bed, he is so beautiful like this. The blonde hair sticking into his forehead, hands gripping whatever they can reach and mouth making the most beautiful moans. Isak can’t handle it anymore, taking it slow has to go. He needs to get a move on. He starts thrusting into the other boy, long and hard thrusts that hit Magnus’s sweet spot every time. 

“My god..” Magnus moans.   
“Mmmmm, you’re so tight, just how I like it.” Isak says in reply.   
“I need to come.” Magnus manages to say between the thrusts and moans. 

That is the cue Isak has been waiting for. He starts to fuck Magnus even harder. He pushes into the other boy without mercy, hitting the sweet spot like a dream every time, chasing the orgasm like a crazy person. He wants to make Magnus come like this, he knows he can do it. 

“Magnus, I want you to come. Can you come like this?” For some reason Isak manages to sound very calm although he is very, very affected by this.   
“I...mmmmm...shit…”  
“It’s okay, you can do it, I know you can.” Isak praises the other boy as he keeps on fucking him. 

And it doesn’t take long when Magnus is coming. He grabs Isak by the hips as he could prolong the orgasm like that. He moans, cursing Isak while coming on his own stomach. He comes untouched, milking Isak also into his orgasm while coming. Isak pounds into Magnus deep and strong, making the most of this. 

It takes them a few minutes to be able to speak again. To breathe normally. To get back on this planet. 

“Was it what you expected?” Isak asks while he turns to face Magnus who is still lying on his back.   
“Mmmmm. And so much more.” Magnus answers with a smile.


End file.
